A Rough Day Turned Around
by Pokelover1986
Summary: Our Protagonist has a bad day at work, but his troubles are absolved by a good friend


Hello, everyone. This time, I've decided to write another story. This one is rated M due to the erotic events that take place. For those of you that are pondering the progress of chapter 6 of An Unexpected Romantic Encounter: It is coming soon. I've been caught up in other things, and haven't had time to continue on chapter 6. Pushing that aside, Here's another story that is about a sexual relationship between a human, and a Krokorok

It had been a very long day at work. My job as an office drone does not always bring happiness. I work for an Internet Service Provider. While working that job, you get a lot of..say, 'angry calls'. Some of them angry, and some of them raging over the phone. And while dealing with that all day, you begin to get a "little" stressed. What really helps eliminate that stress, is coming home to a friend. That friend was my Krokorok. She was always there to greet me when I returned home. When I got home this time, she noticed I wasn't doing very well.

"You look like you've been through a train wreck. The hell happened to you today?"

"Well, for starters, I Had angry calls all day because of the tech issues the ISP had today, I spilled coffee all over the place, I had some of the pricks at work throw a few insults around at me today, and to top it off, there's layoffs coming soon, and I'm afraid that I might get fired."

"Yeah, you've definitely been through hell today. I can say that much."

I noticed that she was looking at me with a bit of a seductive look. She was radiating heat, too. I didn't know why, though.

"Hey, um. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, sorry...it's just that...you know..."

"Well, get on with it."

"It's..it's that time of the year. It's mating season."

"Oh! oh, sorry, I. I, wait, Are you suggesting that we..."

"Yes, I am."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Y'know, It will help you take your mind off of things for a while."

"I guess it will, but I'm not sure about that. It just seems weird."

"Yes, it does, but wouldn't it be nice, though?"

"I just..don't know. It's just not normal."

"It doesn't have to be normal. If we love each other, it doesn't matter."

She started to get closer to me. I was feeling a bit weird, but I was also attracted to her at the same time. My libido was beginning to take over.

"I..I guess..If you want to.."

"So you want to go through with it?"

"Yes. Yes I do. That would be great, actually."

"Oh thank you! Actually, I have something to say to you. I've always had feelings for you."

"I guess I didn't know that until now. looks like this hell of a day is about to be turned around."

"Ha, I guess so!"

"So, how do you want to start off?"

"Well, let's get your clothes off."

She began do undress me. First, my shirt, then my shoes, pants, and drawers. My socks were the last thing off."

I noticed that the shades weren't closed

"Whoops! The window! We should probably close the shades."

"I don't care. If anyone watches, let the bastards watch."

Krokorok inched her head down towards my crotch, where I was starting to become erect. She started sliding her tongue across my penis.

"ahh, that feels nice.."

"You like that, huh?"

"uugh, yeah."

"Good, what about this?"

"OH, YES. That's amazing."

She had begun to completely consume my cock with her mouth, while trying not to scrape it with her fangs. We both moaned in pleasure.

"Let's move this to the couch."

"Alright."

"Lay down, boy. I'm about to blow your mind."

I laid face up on the couch, cock sticking straight up in the air. Krokorok came over and mounted me, sliding my cock into her hole as we both moaned in intense pleasure. I had never felt anything like this before. This was all new to me. I admit that I was a virgin until then. It was just so great. I can't even explain how fantastic it felt. Her pussy was so wet, and inviting. This was it. I was inside Krokorok. And it was great.

She began to move up and down over my penis with increasing speed until I thought I might explode. We were both panting heavily.

"MMMH. UGH..K..Krokorok. I'm gonna cum."

When she heard that, she began to slow down.

"Hey, why'd you slow down?"

"Because I didn't want you to cum too fast."

She unmounted me, and moved her mouth back down to my penis to lick up all the pre cum.

"Oh, yeah.."

"Ok, now it's my turn to blow YOUR mind."

"Fine. Show me what you got boy."

I had her lay down on the couch the way I did, then I slid my dick into her sex, and kept thrusting. I went faster, and faster.

"UGH, OH ARCEUS YES. aw, I'm so wet."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna make you cum so hard."

I pulled out, and moved my tongue into her pussy.

"Uhh, yes, that's the spot. right there. Oh, go deeper. Deeper. play with my clit."

I began to rub her clit while thrusting my tongue in as far as it would go.

"UGGH, OH, YES. That is PERFECT. MMM I love your tongue in my pussy..."

"I love having it there."

I pulled my tongue out and shoved my cock back into her pussy. She yelped.

"AYIEEP! That's so good..come on, t..take me. Faster. Deeper. Slap my clit! oooohhhnn."

"A...ah, i'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!"

My prediction was correct. I had cum all inside her pussy, and when I pulled out, her pussy was convulsing and pushing out all the cum that I injected into her.

"Get back here and make me cum!"

I obeyed her command and rubbed her clit, and began eating her out again.

"keep going deeper, I'm gonna squirt all over! UGGH! Mmmm..."

She did indeed squirt all over. The leather couch was soaked, and so was I. When we were all done, I just laid on top of her. We were both panting heavily, with the occasional moan.

"That. Was. Amazing."

"Y..yeah, it was haha! That's the first time i've done THAT. I loved it.

"So did I. You were great."

"Thanks."

"You say we should sleep here like this?"

"Well, it's early, but..yeah."

I fell asleep on top of her, and her under me.

I think this turned out very well. I'm going to try to do more of these, they're really fun to write, and they give me a break from my larger writing project. The project which is coming along quite well. Just be patient, Chapter 6 is coming soon. By the way, If anyone has any suggestions for stories, I am taking them now. In the description of those stories, I will feature the person that gave me the idea in the description. Thanks for reading, everybody.

-Pokelover1986


End file.
